piece of my heart
by originella
Summary: Bella Swan is a newly-minted attorney, with a cross to bear, given her failed relationship with Mike Newton, and lingering feelings for Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is a surgeon, who just wants to make good, but things turn bad when a spurned Tanya Denali files a lawsuit against him. Jacob Black is hiding a secret, which has nothing to do with Bella, and all to do with himself.


Chapter One: Shattered Bliss

Bella Swan, twenty-one-years-old, with a law degree, couldn't stop staring at the fish tank directly opposite her. Italian dishes weren't especially known for their fish; sure, they had seafood dishes, and, considering that they lived in Washington State, where salmon jumped in the various lakes and oceans, they were included on many restaurant menus, but Bella thought the inclusion of a fish tank was thoughtless. The oversized goldfish with their dead eyes just floated from one side of the tank to the other; sure, there were rainbow-colored pebbles littering the bottom of the tank, as well as a castle figurine that they could dart in and out of at a moment's notice, but still, it made Bella sad, if only for a moment, for the aquatic creatures' rather pathetic existence.

"What did you want to drink?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Coke would be great," Bella said, just loud enough for the person to hear. She lowered her eyes then, her hands moving accordingly, and she remained that way.

"What did I always say?" Charlie Swan asked his daughter as he stepped into the dining room, and took her in as she she sat at the table, the white-checkered tablecloth beneath her elbows, which supported her head, which was in her hands. He placed a red plastic restaurant cup in front of her, which was filled with iced classic Coke. "Come on, Bells," he urged her. "You know what I always said."

Bella bit her bottom lip, hating that he was right, but knowing that she could potentially start this father-daughter relationship out on the wrong foot if she didn't answer him. "You said that Mike Newton was no good," she replied, not looking up, but snaking one hand outward so that she could take a sip of her Coke.

He sighed, moving to sit across from her and stared down at his daughter, his chocolate-brown eyes, identical to hers, reflecting her expression. "I didn't want to be right, Bells," he said, his tone gentle, as he debated reaching out for her, but didn't. "I just… You know how I get. I'm the police chief of Forks for god's sake. What was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know, Dad," she snapped, her tone bitter then as she lifted up her head from her palms in one swift motion, "maybe not put a freaking tracker on my ex-boyfriend when we moved to Jacksonville for college!" she cried out then, throwing up her hands.

"I wanted what was best for you," he replied, his tone soft.

"Are you mad that I chose to live near Mom these last three years since graduation?" she asked him, knowing that, despite her living with her dad the last year and a half of high school, her mom had had her from the time she was two until the age of seventeen, when she'd moved to Forks after her mother had married Phil, a baseball player. "I mean… If you're mad, I get it," she said, her voice quieter now, as she mulled over her unexpected decision to attend Florida Coastal School of Law, and Mike's into the University of North Florida, despite their previous choice to study at the University of Washington. "I said I'd stay close by, in Seattle, and then I just made the snap decision and moved away with Mike…"

"I was hurt, I'll admit," he replied, dragging a hand through his dark hair. "It just felt like I got you back, and then you were gone. There was that one letter, written on the first casserole you left me, letting me know you'd be back for Christmas…"

"I know I didn't come back for Christmas, Dad," she said quietly, remembering the phone calls she'd gotten from him, which filled her voicemail, and caused his daughter to temporarily block his number in a moment of teenaged frustration. She hadn't come back at all; she'd stayed in Florida the entire time, and Mike had made the trip back solo for holidays and such. "I know I should've called, at least, to let you know what I was feeling," she said, her voice quiet as she swirled her Coke around in its glass.

"We've never been the kinds of people who talk, Bella," Charlie said gently with a smile. "But, I'm glad you're back now, even if it is for a job."

"A job at Cullen, Stanley & Weber, thank you very much," Bella replied, proud of herself for her impressive law degree and glowing credentials, a light laugh escaping her lips as she chugged her Coke for a moment. "I'm their newest hire."

"It won't be awkward for you, will it?" Charlie asked, his brown eyes taking on compassion then as he thought it over, watching as Bella lowered the cup. "Working for the mother whose daughter single handedly sabotaged your relationship with Mike?"

"Awkward? Please," she said, rolling her eyes at her father's statement. "Dad, you know as well as I do that Mike had just as much a hand in it as Jessica did," Bella said quietly. "Besides, Jessica and Mike were together before I moved here. Guess she just saw it as a matter of time before they got back together, and I was just a casualty."

"You're no casualty, Bella," Charlie replied firmly, turning around as the back door of the family style Italian restaurant swung open, and his best friend, Billy Black, came rolling in in his wheelchair, his only son and youngest child, Jacob, pushing it for him. "Hey, Billy," Charlie said then, getting to his feet, and giving him a one-armed hug, which Billy returned. "Jake, you just seem to get taller and taller every time I see you."

"Just excitement, Charlie," Jacob replied, shaking Charlie's hand, before turning his gaze onto Bella, who had since gotten to her feet and approached the men.

"Hey, Billy," she said, lifting her hand, and Billy waved back. "Jake," she said, allowing her old friend to hug her. She'd known about the puppy love, as Mike had called it, that Jacob had felt for her when they were teens and, judging by the look on his face, it seemed as if those feelings hadn't died down.

"Keeping your old man company at home now that you're back in town?" Billy asked, grinning at the daughter of his best friend. "Charlie sure misses your cooking, Bella."

Bella laughed aloud then, and Jacob's eyes immediately snapped to attention at the beautiful sound that came out of her mouth. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "I actually bought a place a couple blocks away."

"Your own place?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied. "The firm actually gave me an advance, I guess they do that with all their new-hires or something. Bought a house, actually."

"Need any help getting your stuff inside?" Jacob wanted to know.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, that's fine, Jake," she told him. "I had my things sent over already, and Angela and Ben set up the house for me as a favor. I literally just have one suitcase left in the car, so no big deal." She turned back to the table and finished what was left of her Coke before turning back to her dad, Billy, and Jacob. "Actually, I probably should head out now anyway, before this jet-lag kills me."

"Let me walk you out, kid," Charlie said, and Bella was relieved, knowing that Jacob would've tried to do the same, given the opportunity.

"Sure, Dad," Bella replied, making a grab for her black raincoat, the same one she'd had since high school, and put it on. They trekked outside into the cool, early autumn air, and Bella walked towards her car; she no longer drove the red Chevy that her father had bought off Billy Black for her, upon her move to Forks. Instead, she drove the car her mom and Phil had bought her upon her move to Florida, and had driven back here instead of flying in. "Like it?" she asked her dad as she gestured to the black vehicle.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it's great," he replied. "What is it again?"

"It's a Toyota Camry," Bella said nonchalantly. She actually loved her car, but didn't want to seem like it, as she knew Charlie was still slightly hurt at her trading in her Chevy. She unlocked the doors and turned back to him. "Well, I guess I'll see you over the weekend, Charlie. Sue okay with that?" she asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Of course, Bells. She loves you, and so do Leah and Seth. I know they're not your biological siblings, but they still feel like you are. Ever since Harry passed, it's been difficult for them, especially because they moved in with me. Now that Leah's working here in town after getting her degree, and Seth's about to graduate from the high school, it's been an adjustment, but I know they're looking forward to seeing you."

Bella smiled at that; she'd spoken to Sue, Leah, and Seth since moving to Florida, but it would be nice to reconnect with the woman who had been her father's wife within months of her moving to Florida, as well as her step siblings. "I'll come by over the weekend, then," she said, and moved to get into the car.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?" she said, turning back to him.

"You know, Jake's missed you, too."

Bella sighed, rolling her shoulders. "I know he's missed me, Dad," she replied, trying to make her tone gentle. "It's so obvious. And, given that he never missed an opportunity to miss a birthday and Christmas…"

"It's been hard for him, because you two were so close before you left. Well, as close as you could be without Mike freaking out," Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just know that ever since I gave Billy the investment to start Piece of my Heart," he said, nodding at the restaurant behind them, "and we became partners, we talked about, you know, what if you and Jake were to ultimately get together and take over the business someday."

"Dad, please, stop right here," Bella said quickly, raising her hand upwards and shaking her head at her father. "I told Jake as much as five times before I moved, on five separate occasions, that he's like a brother to me. That hasn't changed since I went off to Florida and got my degree," she told her father firmly. "And besides, I don't want to take over the restaurant with Jake. Jake got his business degree, and that's all well and good, but I have a law degree. I'm a lawyer now, with a great job and a place to live. I have my own life, and I really don't want you to try and push me towards Jake again. It was bad enough that you grounded me from seeing Mike during senior year in an effort to get me to date Jake. But I'm twenty-one now, with my own job and my own place, and you can't force me to get with him, because it's not happening. Ever."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, Bells," he replied. "I'll tell Billy to tell Jake to back off."

"Much appreciated, Dad," Bella said, smiling. "But I really need to get to the house now. I still have the last of my clothes to put into the laundry, but I really need to go to bed."

"Cable and internet all set up?" Charlie asked.

Bella grinned. "Got the call on the road this afternoon. You didn't have to do that, Dad."

He smirked. "Can't have you missing the games."

Bella rolled her eyes as she moved to get into her car. "I'll take my chances," she replied, and slammed the door behind her. She lifted her hand to wave to Charlie, before she started up her can and pulled out of the parking lot, towards her new house.

. . .

Alice Cullen regarded her brother then with her dark brown eyes, a hint of annoyance behind them as she attempted to get him to see reason. "Edward…"

"No," Edward replied, his voice firm.

Alice scoffed. "Come _on_, Edward…"

"Alice, I mean it. Drop it."

"Look, I'm sorry," Alice went on, throwing up her hands. "I know that with Dad as the only other doctor in the family, it was an appealing career. I know that with Mom as an interior designer, it was only fitting that she'd design your office. But me, Emmett, and Rosalie are all lawyers, so we know all about this. You're going to get chewed up and spit out in court if this goes on much longer."

Edward turned around then, from where he'd been standing, his back to Alice, gazing out his floor-to-ceiling window in his office at the hospital. He was one of their top surgeons, while his father, Carlisle, was a general practitioner. Edward, graduating at the top of his class at Forks High School five years before Alice did, had completed med school in half the time, and was a very in-demand general surgeon at the age of twenty-six. "You know I didn't do anything, don't you, Alice?" Edward asked his younger sister, pulling at his bronze-colored hair, his green eyes flashing with slight terror.

Alice pursed her lips, crossing her arms as she leaned back into one of the many bookcases in Edward's office. "Of course I believe you, Edward," she said levelly, obviously not wanting to upset her brother further. "Jasper gave me his word that Chief Swan has no cause to arrest you yet, so that's definitely something in our favor."

"I just don't understand what happened here," Edward said quietly, the curses becoming lost somewhere between his thoughts and his tongue. "I thought, given that she's the daughter of Mom's business partner that she'd be different. I just wanted to help her…"

"It happens to the best of us, Edward," Alice said, her voice soft as she spread her hands. "Tanya Denali fooled us, plain and simple. But what you've got to remember here is that this situation isn't your fault. None of it is. Please remember that."

"But Kate and Garrett were always so nice to us growing up," Edward said, his tone desperate as he began pulling at his hair again. "Guess I just thought that they'd instill kindness into their daughter, too, and not… Villany," he said, the word just coming to him.

"Cunning," Alice said, scoffing a little as she tossed her head. "I wanted to warn you about getting involved with a doctor so new to the hospital scene, Edward, but Jasper told me that it was your life and I had to stay out of it."

Edward leaned back against one of the pillars dividing between the trio of windows at the back of his office, crossing his arms. "The problem is, Tanya _wanted_ there to be something to talk about, but the fact is, there wasn't."

"So, you're positive you didn't do anything that could've made her misread the signals?" Alice asked, wanting to absolve Edward of all forms of guilt.

Edward shook his head. "No, of course not, because I'm doubting every little thing I'm doing these days, Alice. All I can think about is what I'm saying, or what I'm doing, and if anything I say or do can be thought of in a different way."

"She likely wanted you to think this way on purpose as an intimidation tactic," Alice said, and she shook her head, thinking quickly. "The last thing we need is you cracking under pressure here, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that."

"I'm serious," Alice went on, her voice firm. "If you do happen to crack under pressure, it could be seen as you acting guilty. If you act guilty, and your behavior is witnessed by the wrong kinds of people, people who could believe potentially Tanya's claims of sexual harassment, then it could be the worst. I mean, face it, at the very least, you could lose your medical license; but it could get worse, Edward. Have you thought of that?"

Edward looked up at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Tanya gets enough leverage, then other women could come forward, Edward, and they could band together in an effort to get you screwed over."

"Jeez, don't scare him too much," said Jasper, coming into the room, carrying a three-year-old in his arms. "Ed," he said, nodding to his brother-in-law.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward said politely, his eyes lighting up at the small person in his arms. "Hey, Anthony!" he cried out then, and the little boy scooted out of his father's arms and dashed across the office towards him, while Jasper went up to Alice and kissed her.

"Uncle Eddie!" cried Anthony, his raven curls flying, as he jumped into Edward's arms, and nuzzling affectionately into his neck, wrapping his arms around him.

"You've been good today, kiddo?" Edward asked.

Anthony pulled back then, his blue eyes staring up at Edward. "Tried," he replied, shrugging his thin shoulders. "I hate daycare."

"Hey, remember, you move to preschool next week," Alice admonished him gently. "It's a totally different place, Bug."

Anthony turned around in Edward's arms, regarding his mother then with his father's eyes, a rare intelligence radiated behind them. "Guess so, Mama," he said, shrugging again.

Edward kissed Anthony's forehead and lowered him back down, before watching the boy run up to Alice, who took him out of the room. He raised his eyes to Jasper's then, but, to his slight annoyance, his brother-in-law's expression didn't tell him anything. "So, have you come here to arrest me yet?" he asked.

Jasper sighed. "I know it's bullshit, Ed, but you've got to understand that we have to leave no stone unturned when we look into claims of sexual harassment."

Edward rolled his eyes, moving to stare at the ceiling. "Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders and making a grab for his jacket, "let the games begin."

. . .

"When are you just going to tell her already that she doesn't have a shot with you?"

Jacob Black turned and looked in the direction where the voice had come from, and smirked at the sight he saw. Standing by his bedroom window of his apartment above the Italian restaurant he managed for his dad stood Seth Clearwater, his boxers hugging him in all the right places, as he gripped the sill, and stared at Jacob. "And what kind of reason would you expect me to give Bella that she doesn't have a shot with me?" Jacob asked, pushing aside the comforter atop his bed, and crossed the room, quickly pinning Seth against the window. "Shall I tell her that the object of my affections is seventeen-years-old, and just so happens to be the son of her father's second wife? Her father, I might add, being the Chief of Police of our little town here, Seth. I mean, I don't give a damn about my future, but I will save yours, if it comes to that."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Come on. They usually don't blame the younger party in these kinds of situations, anyway."

Jacob smirked, staring down at Seth before leaning down, nudging his chin upwards so that he could get access to his neck. He hesitated for a moment, allowing his hot breath to glide over the younger man's skin, and chuckled when Seth tensed beneath him, gripping onto the sill of the window in an effort to keep his cool. "Funny," Jacob said, his voice quiet as he leaned closer, pressing his lips briefly to Seth's neck before biting onto him gently. "I thought it was the seducer that usually gets blamed in these kinds of situations…"

"I didn't hear you saying 'no' to it," Seth said; he spoke through his teeth as Jacob's teeth continued their way up and down his neck, before they arrived at the shell of his ear. "In fact, I seem to recall you getting into it pretty… Quickly!" he cried out then, a shudder escaping his lips from his body as Jacob's tongue slipped into his ear.

"I still keep you on your toes, I guess," Jacob said, leaning back then, and lowering his eyes slightly then as Seth reached out and made a grab for his growing erection. "Man, insatiable tonight, aren't we?" he asked. "You've been here since you got out of school. Were you just waiting up here the whole night for the restaurant to close to do this?"

Seth smirked. "Please. You came up on your breaks to have a little fun," he replied, nodding to Jacob's messed up bed behind his lover. "Not like you don't enjoy it as much as I do," he went on, lowering his voice to a whisper, as he slowly guided his hand back and forth. "We've been doing what we do best for almost a year now…"

Jacob stiffened in Seth's grip, before he leaned down and took his mouth into his, gliding his tongue skillfully though the young Clearwater's willing lips and tasting him expertly. Sure, he hadn't known he was gay until he saw Seth coming back from a swim in La Push the summer before, but he'd kept the feelings inside as best he could, knowing the consequences if he was found to be lusting after a sixteen-year-old. Less than six months later, however, the boy whose hand was wrapped gloriously around his thick cock made a pass at him, and Jacob, although reluctant to pursue a relationship with someone underage, knew that, at the end of the day, if Seth was happy, then so was he.

"You're right. I do enjoy it as much as you do," Jacob replied then and, without hesitation, made a grab for Seth's shoulders and threw him onto the bed. He ripped his godforsaken boxers off of him and hovered over him, the excitement radiating in Seth's dark eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do," Jacob said; it was a game they often played, as Jacob never wanted it doubted that he was forcing Seth into anything, and watched then as Seth writhed beneath him, their erect cocks smashing together. "Tell me, Seth."

"You," Seth whispered, as Jacob slowed his movements. "I want you."

Jacob grinned, leaning down and meeting Seth's lips again, and the younger man immediately wrapped his arms around his muscular frame, the warmth between them momentarily satisfying their aching bodies. "However much that statement is mutual," Jacob replied, breaking away from Seth's lips, and permitting his hand to work around Seth's throbbing erection, "it doesn't answer my question."

Seth continued to writhe on the mattress, staring up at Jacob, his expression filled with arousal and longing. "I want you to fuck me," Seth replied, forcing the words from his lips, before he lost his nerve.

"That, I can do," Jacob replied. Effortlessly, he flipped Seth over on the mattress, and leaned over him, breathing hotly into his ear. "Tell me how you want me to do it," he whispered, tantalizingly dangling his hard cock at Seth's entrance. "Tell me what you want, Seth. I need you to tell me what you want…"

"Hard and fast," Seth begged, quavering beneath Jacob in anticipation of what was to come. "I want you inside me, hard and fast. Please."

Jacob grinned, turning Seth's head slightly to kiss him again. "Your wish is my command," he replied then, angling himself behind Seth, and taking ahold of his hips. He wet his fingers then and gently placed them at Seth's opening for a moment, before he pulled his cock upwards and positioned himself at his entrance. "Now?" he asked.

"Please, now," Seth replied.

Jacob nodded. "Of course," he said, putting himself inside of Seth, who immediately screamed in joy, gripping onto the mattress, as Jacob took ahold of his hips and fucked his younger lover into blinding oblivion.

. . .

Bella woke up on time on Friday morning, ready to begin her first day of work at the firm. She thought it was odd that they set her up to begin on a Friday, but, she anticipated that they just wanted her to get into the swing of things quickly. After getting ready, she headed out of the house and towards the main roads of town, making it in just a couple of minutes. Pulling into the employee parking lot, she scanned her badge and parked in her spot, before heading up in the elevator, finding her way to reception, and then to her office.

A tall, breathtaking woman with blonde hair arrived soon after Bella did, and stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture. "I'm Heidi, your paralegal," she said, and Bella shook her hand. "I have your messages and schedule, which is all on your computer. If you need anything, anything at all, just give me a holler."

"Hot drinks?" Bella asked, already set to leave her office.

"You have a coffee pot which boils hot water in your office," Heidi said quickly. "The station comes complete with an array of coffees, teas, or hot chocolate."

Bella blinked, not expecting this, but relieved that she wouldn't have to leave her office to get her caffeine or hot drink fix. "Thanks," she replied.

"The staff lounge is down the hall and to the left," Heidi went on. "The cafeteria is on the main floor; just scan your employee badge if you want food or drink down there, and it's billed directly to the firm."

Bella nodded; she already knew this information, but didn't want to come off rude by the helpfulness of the refresher course. "Thank you, Heidi," she said lightly.

"Oh, and before I forget, you have a message from Alice Whitlock."

Bella blinked. "Alice?" she asked, who had been her best friend during her high school years, and whose family owned a third of the firm, back when their mother, Esme, practiced law before going into interior design and architecture. Bella hadn't seen or talked to Alice since after they'd graduated, for Alice hadn't told Bella about her unexpected pregnancy, nor quick marriage, to Jasper Whitlock, a detective working under her father. "What did the message say?"

"Just that she wanted you to meet her in her office when you got here," Heidi replied, clearly not knowing anything else.

Bella nodded, taking off her jacket and hanging it up before she set down her briefcase. "Thanks a lot, Heidi," she replied, her tone grateful as she left her office and walked down the hallway. It had been years since a proper face-to-face conversation between Bella and Alice had taken place, but Alice kept up via text and email, so Bella knew full well where Alice's office was. Her heels clicked on the floor of the hallway, and when she came to Alice's corner office, she didn't hesitate before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" called the lyrical voice.

Bella opened the door, seeing Alice on a chaise longue by the massive window her office sported, a beautiful little boy in her arms. "Alice," Bella said, her attention easily overtaken by little Anthony Whitlock.

"Bug, this is Mama's best friend, Bella," she said quietly to her son, before she looked up at Bella and smiled. "Bella, this is…"

"Anthony," Bella interrupted, and Anthony was immediately intrigued by the new face in his midst. "I have so many pictures of you from Christmas cards, and your mommy always made sure to tell me when your birthday was."

"Bella gave you that train set," Alice whispered; clearly it was a favorite of his.

"Bella!" cried Anthony then, clearly making the connection, before he got to his feet and dashed towards her and Bella immediately got to her knees and accepted the hug. "Bella and Mama friends! Bella and Anthony friends!"

"Of course we're friends," Bella said quickly, mouthing, "It's fine", to Alice, who looked a bit concerned at Anthony's comment.

"Sorry I'm late to the party," said a voice in the doorway and, upon turning, Bella saw Jasper standing in the doorway. "Just here to pick up the ankle-biter. Hey, Bella," Jasper said, and Bella accepted his hug. "Long time."

She nodded, knowing that there was no just cause for resentment between them, and that she and Alice would talk in their own time about past developments. "It has been," she said. "Anthony is just a delight."

Jasper beamed, scooping him up. "Thank you," he said. "He has his last day of daycare today. He starts preschool on Monday."

"How exciting," Bella said, giving them both a wave and stepping back, looking away as Alice said goodbye to her husband and son, before shutting her office door. She hesitated for a moment before the two old friends hugged, and then, she pulled back. "Okay, what's been going on with you guys?" she asked.

Alice sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yeah," Bella replied, shrugging. "I mean, I never talked to Emmett when we were growing up, and Rosalie _always _hated me, so I never got close with Pauline and Jillian. I haven't seen Carlisle or Esme yet, and Charlie's been… Silent, to say the least. I mean, he sure as hell didn't hover when I was a teenager, unless if you count his annoyance that I pretty much ran away with Mike, but now…"

"It's Edward," Alice replied.

Immediately, Bella's senses became acute then; the real reason she wasn't pissed off about Mike hooking up with Jessica was because she'd always been in love with Edward, even though he was five years her senior. Bella didn't care, and although Edward never seemed to notice her, she had always held out hope… "He okay?" she asked.

Alice sighed. "I'm not blind, you know."

Bella shook her head. "What? I know you're not…"

"I know you love him," Alice whispered.

Bella's cheeks flushed fiercely. "I do not!"

Alice rolled her eyes at Bella's denial. "Whatever," she said. "Tanya Denali has accused Edward of sexual harassment."

Bella shook her head. "Edward would never…!"

"We know," she replied. "Apparently, Tanya and Edward came together because one of Tanya's pediatrician patients needed surgery. She just wants Edward," she went on, "and, even though Emmett, Rosalie, and I are all attorneys…"

"It would be seen as a conflict of interest to take the case on yourselves," Bella said, rolling her shoulders. "So?"

"So, Edward needs a lawyer…"

"No way! Alice, I just got out of law school and passed the bar…"

"But there's no conflict of interest…"

"My feelings for Edward are the very definition of a conflict…"

"Hold on. What feelings?"

Bella shook her head. "No feelings, or lack thereof. But Alice…"

The office door opened then, and there stood Edward Cullen himself, in the flesh, and it was a wonder that Bella didn't faint. "Alice, traffic was a total bitch this morning…"

"Uh, Edward?" Alice said.

Edward turned then, following his sister's dark gaze until it landed on Bella. Edward took in her chocolate-brown eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin, and felt just as much attracted to her has he had been from the time she was a junior in high school. Knowing that she was probably still tied up with Mike Newton, and still chasing away Jacob Black's crush on her, Edward never believed that someone like Bella would ever be interested in him…

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

Bella swallowed then; Edward hadn't changed a bit, right down to his beautiful bronze hair and intense green eyes, all the way to his perfect lips. Of course, someone who always had it so together, right down to his straight teeth, would never want to settle for a klutz like Bella, who was nowhere near as attractive as he was. And even though his hair was always out-of-place, giving off the 'just-fucked' look, it was sexy as hell on Edward Cullen, for physically, Edward Cullen could do no wrong. Well, it now seemed the task was up to Bella, who needed to pounce on it immediately, to prove that fact right.

"Edward," Bella replied.


End file.
